


gimme a spanking, start the day off right

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ass to Mouth, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “A safeword?” Something warm settled in his chest at his request.“Got one?”Yeosang searched his fuzzy, lust-addled brain. No, he didn’t. I’d never done anything like this before. Sex, of course. Kink, never. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. His employee spanking him over his desk? Should he have given him this much control?But as Seonghwa turned towards him, his eyes shimmered, reminding him of swimming pools in the summer nights, he knew he couldn't resist. “White Rabbit,” he blurted out.





	1. follow the white rabbit

Spanked.

The word seemed to echo around the room. Yeosang swallowed, savoring the tingles it sent through his body. Like control and punishment, it triggered such an involuntary response, he couldn't tell where it all came from. This wasn't a porno. That was his office. Yeosang was the CEO and Seonghwa his new secretary —which honestly, really did sound like a porno. But no— It was not suppose to go like that. 

First, it was just a look. Then, it got somehow greedy. Seonghwa watched him like a hawk. So hungry and deprived, like he hadn’t been touched in years. Then, a not-so-innocent kiss happened, and a simply question two days after (“You need to give me permission,” Seonghwa said, voice low,) followed by a even more simpler answer (“You have it,” Yeosang said, willing his voice not to shake. “Take it.”) resulted in an unseemly proposal. 

Spanking.

He started to wonder if he might be dreaming. Had he conjured him up from his own fantasies?

“Bend over your desk and put your hands above, spread with your palms down, Mr. Kang." Seonghwa instructed him, his face blank. 

God, Yeosang was hyperaware of his palm resting on his bottom and what it was about to do. He licked his lips. “Yes, Seonghwa,” he answered, his voice wavering despite his efforts to contain his excitement.

“One rule, though, Mr. Kang.” He leaned back near where Yeosang's face rested on the cool ebony. He directed his eyes toward him, admiring his sexy jawline. “Don’t let me hurt you. You get me?”

Yeosang wasn’t sure he did. His secretary was going to spank him. Didn’t that mean some pain?

Seonghwa clarified when he didn’t answer right away. “I’m not into drawing blood, welts, or scars. And if at any time I do something that gets to that point, you say something.”

“A safeword?” Something warm settled in his chest at his request.

“Got one?”

Yeosang searched his fuzzy, lust-addled brain. No, he didn’t. I’d never done anything like this before. Sex, of course. Kink, never. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. His employee spanking him over his desk? Should he have given him this much control?

But as Seonghwa turned toward him, his eyes shimmered, reminding him of swimming pools in the summer nights, he knew he couldn't resist. “White Rabbit,” he blurted out.

“White Rabbit,” he repeated and sat up.

Yeosang closed his eyes as he lowered his own pants as more nervous questions assaulted his brain. Would this hurt? Would he be able to handle it? A stinging slap to my bottom startled me out of my thoughts. I was better than he expected. Seonghwa rubbed gently over the spot he smacked, igniting his sensitized skin.

He smacked the other cheek this time, in the same manner. Strong and fast, but again, he skimmed over the stinging flesh afterward with a soft caress.

“Fuck, your ass is so sweet,” he growled, and Yeosang's dick throbbed underneath him. His voice turned him on, both when it was demanding and complimentary. He spanked him again. And again. Each time following it with a tender touch. With each smack, he got louder. He cried out, grunted, gasped. The friction between the desk and his groin was doing wonderful, dirty things.

His spanks were unhurried and meticulous, the pace making him feel every hit like he had struck a match, igniting a flame over Yeosang's skin. He varied his strokes, moving around to different sections of his back end, from the lowest curve to his flanks. It stung and burned, the pain near hypnotic. His favorite was when he spanked the meatiest part of his bottom, swinging from below, lifting his cheeks when his palm connected.

“How’s that feel, Mr. Kang?”

Yeosang could have melted into him, his body climbing up some invisible staircase. “Amazing,” He replied, as he landed another smack. Yeosang moaned. 

He stopped for a moment, caressing his latest spot, making Yeosang squirm. That’s when he truly felt the burn. 

“You’re enjoying your punishment.”

Yeosang calmed his breaths to answer. “Is that bad?” 

He chuckled and slid off the desk to stand. “So bad,” he murmured. “Maybe I’m being too gentle?”

Oh god. Yeosang loved everything about this, but he didn’t thought he could take it much harder. Or much longer. His bottom already felt scorched. “No.”

“Mr. Kang,” he said, then tsked. “I can’t let you get off that easy.” He kneaded Yeosang's cheeks again, and the combination of pain and pleasure made him cry out.

Even his double entendre made him dizzy. He was already on edge. One touch and his dick would burst all over the desk blotter underneath him. “Yes,” Yeosang said, determined to take his punishment like a man. A spanked, desperately horny man.

“You’re. So. Brave,” he said, landing smacks between each word. Yeosang didn’t hold back his cries.

When Seonghwa grabbed both of his cheeks in his hands, Yeosang realized how sore he really was. His flesh tricked me as sections deadened to the pain until he’d hit a nerve, sending that tight patch of skin crackling.

Without warning, Seonghwa walloped me. Hard as hell. So hard his entire body slid forward. Yeosang shouted, completely letting go. “Seonghwa,” he breathed, surprised. And impressed.

“I’m still thinking you’re enjoying this way too much.” He massaged his bottom.

Another wallop landed on the other cheek. Yeosang inched forward again, keening as he pulled his back by his shirttails.

Yeosang feared he wouldn’t know if he’d made a welt or drawn blood. But every time he thought his ass would go numb, Seonghwa’s next hit proved him wrong. His entire back end felt as if it had been burned by a sweet, decadent fire.

“Seonghwa!” His breathing spiraled away from him and he worried about hyperventilating.

Yeosang was about to call out the safeword, unable to take it anymore, when something soft and light glided over his bottom. Christ, it was divine—like a cool, misty cloud. He heard him move behind him, and it sounded like he went down on his knees. “So hot,” Seonghwa whispered, and Yeosang realized his fingers were creating these sensations, sliding over him, making slow, feathery patterns. Yeosang moaned and squirmed, sensitive enough from the spankings that he thought he would explode. His muscles trembled, clenched, and fluttered, reacting without control.

Sounds erupted from his throat. Groans, cries, and chuckles... his skin and body confused as to what to do and how to respond. Yeosang didn’t want him to stop, but the spasms drove him crazy.

“Feel good?” Seonghwa asked, his voice low.

He circled his fingertips near the cleft of Yeosang's bottom where his thighs connected to the curve. He jumped and made a noise, his poor cheeks still flexing and twitching.

“I asked you a question, Mr. Kang.” Seonghwa drew his fingers up softly.

He gulped. “God, yes.” He felt his legs dancing under him; He couldn’t keep still.

“Tickle?” he asked, now using both hands, his fingers caressing every inch of skin, finding tender spots that made Yeosang jerk and shiver even more.

“Yeah,” Yeosang breathed, and it caught in his throat, turning into a moan when one of his fingers grazed his ball sack.

“You took your punishment well,” he said, his hands applying more pressure. It stung, but in the best way possible. “You’ll be rewarded.” His breath zinged over my bottom. He felt his excitement ratchet up once again.

“Thank you, Seonghwa.”


	2. drink me, straight down the rabbit hole

His hands slid up to rest on his lower back, and he leaned in. Yeosang could feel the heat of his body press close as anticipation coiled in his gut.

Seonghwa placed a light kiss on his left cheek. Then he pressed his lips flush against skin, and he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Seonghwa trailed deep, wet kisses all over his ass, as if he was making out with it. His flesh was hot, sensitive, and flaming under his mouth and tongue. His kisses both hurt and made his erection throb, the combination of sensations making him want to scream in frustration.

“Your ass is something to worship. You should see how rosy red it is now,” Seonghwa said in between kisses.

“Oh,” Yeosang managed, his breathing loud and raspy.

He gently pulled apart his cheeks. “There’s another special spot that needs worshipping,” he said before a slick, wet tongue slowly licked from his ball sack, upward and over his hole.

Yeosang gasped. “_ Fuck, _” He nearly came from the sheer surprise of it.

“Soon,” Seonghwa said, making him groan.

He did the same excruciating thing again and Yeosang was on his toes by the end, whimpering in pleasurable delirium. He wished he could hold onto something, but his desk gave me no purchase.

Seonghwa lapped at his hole, his tongue making every part of me writhe, from his stomach down to his feet. He didn’t know how his muscles hadn’t cramped up yet.

Every soft swipe of his tongue had him moaning and whining. Any movement could’ve set him off.

“You taste so fucking good. I can’t get enough,” he said, and suddenly his tongue pressed deep into his hole. Yeosang sputtered. Seonghwa was eating his ass, driving into him with his tongue, and he was moments away from spilling his load over the desk.

Pleasure assaulted him from every direction with Seonghwa’s face buried in his bottom. The stubble on his cheeks, though rough, only heightened the sensations, adding a dose of pain. He had no idea his asshole was this sensitive. He’d had fingers and dicks in it before, but this… this was something else altogether. Dirty. Sexy. Sweet. Especially after being spanked by a hot, domineering secretary.

Thinking about it had his balls tightening. “Seonghwa, I’m going to come. _ I’m going to come. _”

Seonghwa plunged his tongue deeper, this time staying there, licking at his insides as his stubbled cheeks teased the skin around his hole. Seonghwa moaned as he did so, sending amazing vibrations through him as his orgasm crested.

“Oh god, oh god...” Yeosang jerked, his dick angry at being forced to come while held down in a vice-like grip between his body and the desk. But he still managed to shoot hot and wild against his stomach. Yeosang could feel the searing wet heat as he spasmed, Seonghwa holding onto his flanks, his tongue fighting to get deeper inside him.

Yeosang whined as his body trembled, stars and light blinding him. He could swear he came for ages, loud and feverish. Seonghwa wouldn’t stop—as if his orgasm brought about a renewed energy in him.

“Seonghwa, please. I can’t take it.” His ass was oversensitized, outside and in. As his tremors died down, his secretary slid his tongue up and over his tailbone, placing an open-mouthed kiss on his lower back.

Yeosang sighed, his brain fried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL.......................gtg

**Author's Note:**

> tittle is from B-Day Song by Madonna.


End file.
